Stella
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: After escaping to London with Elijah, Stella must learn to fit in with Elijah's old friends and make some of her own. But when Klaus shows up to make their life hell, she must try to stop him. Meanwhile, Veronica and Damon plan the rest of their future with talks about adoption. Elijah/Stella, Damon/Veronica lemons, continuation from Veronica.
1. Chapter One

**Stella**

**Summary: **After escaping to London with Elijah, Stella must learn to fit in with Elijah's old friends and make some of her own. But when Klaus shows up to make their life hell, she must try to stop him. Meanwhile, Veronica and Damon plan the rest of their future with talks about adoption. Elijah/Stella, Damon/Veronica lemons, continuation from Veronica.

**Chapter One**

* * *

The rain lashed against the roof and windows of the black taxi as they drove to Elijah's penthouse in the city centre of London. It was a beautiful place with old, white buildings. It fascinated Stella so much that she couldn't look away from the windows. Even though the weather was dull, it was a great place.

"We're here." Elijah said in her ear, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Stella looked at him and smiled a little. "Do you need help with the bags?"

He got out of the car and followed the taxi driver to the back of the car. "It's alright, I've got them." He grabbed a large umbrella from his bag and opened it. He helped Stella out of the car and held the umbrella over her head. "Ladies first."

Elijah held the key out in front of her with a smirk. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to his place. It took him years to perfect, and now he had the chance to make wonderful memories there.

* * *

The hallway of the penthouse was spacious but not empty. Pictures from the past hung on the walls. The Mikaelson family portrait was at the end of the corridor along with pictures of friends, including Stella. She grinned and looked at him.

"It's a nice place. Plenty of room."

He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. "Plenty of room to have a ball?"

"Surprise me." She broke from his grasp and grabbed his hand. "Show me around."

"Well, where to start…" he thought for a moment, tapping his lips with his index finger.

"How about where we'll be spending most of our time?" she bit her lip flirtatiously and played with his fingers.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, running his hand along her back. "You'll only get deterred from your intentions at first."

Stella tilted her head to the side. "Why do you think that?"

He led her to a room at the end of a narrow hallway, after turning a couple of corners. "You'll see."

* * *

She walked into the well lit room and walked over to the long window, looking out at the scenery. From afar she could see the London Eye and even further away, Big Ben.

"Now I know why you said I'd get distracted." She pressed her hands against the cool glass and surveyed the area.

"We'll have to venture out sometime." He rested his head on top of hers.

"Can we go to the Tower of London? I was always fascinated by British history." She turned to him with a childlike grin.

He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "Of course, we'll go wherever you want."

* * *

Stefan stared blankly at his brother; he didn't know how to feel about this or what to feel about this. Damon was never the father type; he never wanted to be a father.

"Is Veronica pressuring you into this?"

"No, of course not. She doesn't even know that I've been thinking about it." He sat down across from Elena and looked at her. "I started thinking about this sort of thing long before you found my journal. I mean, think about it. What did I have before? Now my life's a lot better, I have a wife and the psycho terrorising us is gone. But now I want something more, I feel like we're both deserving of something more."

"And do you think that bring up a child will fill that void?" Elena watched him as his expression became sincere.

"Yes, if Veronica agrees to it then I'll be grateful…"

"And if she doesn't?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"I'll still be happy with how everything is; we'll just get a puppy instead." He joked awkwardly.

"How would you raise a child around vampires, witches and werewolves?" he asked sceptically.

"We'd protect the child and when he or she grew up, they'd have the choice."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Damon." Stefan sighed, throwing himself into a chair.

"I just thought that you of all people would've supported my idea, considering you were the one who pined for a family back in the day."

"When we were human, but our lifestyle is too dangerous. You should really talk to Veronica about it."

"What should he talk to me about?" Veronica walked into the room, stretching out her back after her long nap.

Damon looked at her, turning in his seat and took in a deep breath. "How do you feel about adoption?"

She looked taken back by his question. It was out of nowhere after all. Besides, it wasn't something she ever thought would come out of his mouth.

"Adoption? You want to adopt a child?"

"I feel like you two should be left to discuss this in private." Elena got up and looked at Stefan. "Let's leave them to it."

* * *

Damon watched them leave the room and held out his hand for Veronica. "Come, sit down and talk." Once she was seated beside him, he gripped her hands. "It's something that's been on my mind for a while."

"Why has it been on your mind?"

"I was thinking about legacy. What if something was to happen to me? Like, I don't know… Klaus goes berserk and stakes me."

She smiled sympathetically. "I see. I thought about it, years ago but how I see it is that we should wait a while, just to see how this marriage pans out. And if we're happy in a year or two then let's raise a kid. But we should get to know each other again, you know?"

He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "Okay, so it's not ruled out?"

"Of course not. We just need to be more in touch before we can bring another life into the picture." She stood up and patted his head. "I'll let you know when I feel like we're ready."

* * *

Elijah had Stella pressed against the wall, his hands moving across the skin under her shirt. Her fingers were knotted into his now messy hair. Everything was going at a mile a minute when they heard a buzzing sound coming from the front door.

Stella pulled away from him and looked towards the bedroom door. "What was that?"

Elijah took his hands away from her and glanced in the mirror, patting down his standing hair. "Someone's at the door. I'll be quick." He made a dash for the buzzer, pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

"Elijah, it's us, Kirk and Oliver. Send us up!" the two men were excited. It was over thirty years since they had heard from Elijah, and when they heard a rumour that he was spotted walking into his old penthouse, they had to check it out.

* * *

She waited in their bedroom, sighing at the length of time it had taken him to get rid of whoever was at the door. She looked at time on her phone and shook her head. It had almost been twenty minutes. She heard the front door open and then close as the sound of three men laughing echoed through the place.

"What are you doing here? I thought Mystic Falls was the place for you?" Oliver said, nudging Elijah playfully.

"I just had to escape from some ghosts, my lunatic brother being one of them."

"How is the old chap?" Kirk took a seat on Elijah's expensive sofa.

"I'm assuming you mean Klaus? He's as stubborn as ever."

"And what about that other delightful brother of yours, Kol. I haven't seen him in; well it must be going on forty three years." Kirk shared a look with Oliver as he tried to work out the time.

"Well, Kol is dead…"

There was an awkward silence as they took in the news.

"Well, all I can say was he wasn't my favourite fellow." Oliver finally said with a small smile.

"How's your charming sister?" Kirk watched Elijah with a smirk. "Still as beautiful as ever?"

"What did I tell you? She's off limits for guys like you." Elijah smiled.

"It was worth a shot…" he looked towards the hallway when he heard the sound of woman's heels on the marble floors.

"Elijah's got a female friend over." Oliver observed with both brows raised.

"You sly fox." He mumbled with a cheeky grin. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I was just getting to it." Elijah walked into the hallway and looked at Stella with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, but a couple of old friends tracked me down." He took her hand and brought her into the room. "They're keen on meeting you." He brought her in front of them. "Kirk, Oliver… This is Stella."

"Hello Stella." Oliver smiled charmingly.

Stella looked at the two men with an uncomfortable smile. "I wasn't expecting company, I would've made myself more presentable." She shook each of their hands and crossed her arms.

Kirk looked at her messy hair and shared a look with Oliver and then Elijah. "I know what I was interrupting."

"Kirk…" Elijah warned.

She ran her fingers through her hair, desperately trying to tame it. "Well this is embarrassing."

"Sorry," Kirk held his hands up and got onto his feet, Oliver following his actions, "I have no filter. That was rude of me. Listen, I'll let you two love birds settle into your abode. Elijah, we better see you at the pub sometime. The night life hasn't been the same without the soul of the party."

"I'm making no promises." Elijah smiled slightly placing his arm around Stella's waist protectively.

"All shots go through the Mrs then? Don't be a stranger Elijah." Oliver called out while walking through the front door leaving Stella and Elijah in an uncomfortable quietness.

* * *

**A:N I thought I'd create Kirk and Oliver, just to give the story a bit of humour. I hope you enjoyed it and if you're new to the story make sure you check out Veronica so you're not confused. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Stella**

**Summary: **After escaping to London with Elijah, Stella must learn to fit in with Elijah's old friends and make some of her own. But when Klaus shows up to make their life hell, she must try to stop him. Meanwhile, Veronica and Damon plan the rest of their future with talks about adoption. Elijah/Stella, Damon/Veronica lemons, continuation from Veronica.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Elijah turned to her after closing the door and threw his arms down to his side. "I am sorry about those two; they just don't have a filter."

Stella nodded and let go of her awkwardness. "It's fine, I'm just happy that you're still loved here." She smiled and walked into the living room, picking at her manicured nails.

"Well I suppose you could say that," he walked behind her and tossed her hair to one side, beginning to kiss her neck, "now, where were we?"

"Elijah... The moments passed." She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe another time?" She kissed the top of his nose and looked up at him.

"Is it because of Oliver and Kirk?" He raised his eyebrow and rested his hands on the small of her back. "Are you jealous?"

Stella scoffed a little and shook her head, releasing her grip from him. "Why would I be jealous of them?"

"Because they had my attention when you didn't."

"I know you like to think that I need attention constantly, but the truth is, I don't." She tried to get out of his grip, pushing a bit but he stood firm.

"Have I upset you?"

"You think that I'm this needy person when I'm not. I lasted years with Klaus and he barely saw me or gave me any attention. He was more concerned about being a hybrid."

"You're a strong woman, I know that. But because you were left isolated for many years, you want the attention you didn't get."

* * *

Elijah let go of her and began to pace around the room, his index finger tapping his sculpted chin. How could he give Stella a massive amount of attention in such a short space of time?

"A party. That ball you were talking about. We'll have it, next weekend. It'll celebrate us, coming together but you my dear," he pushed some hair from her face and kissed her forehead, "you will be the centre of attention. The best gown, the finest decoration and we both know that you'll be the most beautiful woman there."

Stella smiled as she thought about it. "You really want to have the ball?"

He nodded, picturing it already. "Of course, anything for you."

Stella kissed him, lingering for a moment. "This is going to be perfect."

* * *

Damon sat and thought about everything Veronica said about adopting a child. They'd have to 'get to know each other again'. Nothing changed on his end... Unless she was hiding something. Something must've happened to her if she thinks that she's changed.

"Veronica?" He called out, waiting for her response. A few moments later he heard her light footprints on the floor.

"What is it?" She peered at him from around the door frame.

"I want to speak to you, just for a moment." He smiled at her and patted his lap.

She raised her eyebrow and sat on the arm of the chair. "What do you want to speak to me about?"

"I was just thinking about what you said, about us changing," he watched her squirm a little and listened to her small sigh, "I realise that you might not want to talk about whatever changed you right now… But I know something happened, and when you want to talk about it,"

"I'll tell you now." She interrupted. She rubbed her forehead and sat up straight. "It's a little hard for me to say it because it happened so long ago."

"I'm a little surprised that you're so willing to just come out with it so soon." He watched her intently, resting his hand on her knee softly and giving her a soft and supportive squeeze.

"Ten, maybe fifteen years ago I decided that I'd look up my family tree." She let out a breath and smiled slightly. "And I found out that I have a half-sister… Well had as of thirty years ago."

Damon sighed a little and took her hand. "I'm sorry."

She looked down at him and stroked the top of his head. "She had a long life Damon. She was in her eighties. But I've got a niece who's still alive. And two nephews." She smiled and shrugged a little. "I met them."

* * *

"What? Did you tell them who you were?"

She shook her head and took the space on his lap that he had offered. "No, I didn't want to drag them into this crazy world that we're in. I pretended to be an old friend. I actually met them at my sister's funeral, that's how I knew about them."

"At least you know their safe." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"She knew about me, my father told her about me and I knew nothing about her, I don't think my mum knew anything about her either… Everyone in my family thought I had died, when I've actually been stuck like this. And the real killer there… My niece is named after me." She looked up at Damon and ran her fingers through her hair. "How wild is that?" Veronica looked down as Damon tried to find the words to comfort her, but in the end he just let her play with his hand in peace. "That's when I started to hit rock bottom…" she looked up at him. "And then Elena came along and brought me to you." She smiled at him and tried to keep her tears back. "And now we're here."

"And this is how things are going to stay." He assured her with a smile. "You're stuck with me."

* * *

**A:N Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you haven't read Veronica and you're confused, I suggest you read it. Thanks!**


End file.
